Various types of solenoids have been developed to provide electrically powered linear motion. Such solenoids typically include either a soft magnetic material or a permanent magnet comprising the moving mass, and a coil. When the solenoid is in the deenergized or rest position, a portion of the moving mass is in contact with a stop surface. When the coil is electrically energized, the moving mass shifts away from the stop surface. When the coil is deenergized, the moving mass shifts back to the rest position, contacting the stop surface. The impact of the moving mass on the stop surface can create substantial noise that may not be acceptable for certain applications. Efforts to reduce this noise have included utilizing a separate resilient member such as a rubber washer or the like to reduce the noise otherwise caused by the moving mass impacting the stop surface when it shifts to the rest position. However, such resilient stops create added complexity and costs, and may also be prone to degradation.